


Gonna Sweep You Off Your Feet

by Razzledazzy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzledazzy/pseuds/Razzledazzy
Summary: A short bit of fluff I wrote for a friend's birthday.





	Gonna Sweep You Off Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [griimdarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/griimdarks/gifts).



Vex’ahlia near about squealed when Percy presented her with the modified broom. It was everything she could have hoped for and more. The additions were beautifully crafted, and above all else they were secured strongly to the broom. Her darling steed was now stabilized, streamlined, and most importantly it no longer required the use of hands to operate.

“Oh Percy, thank you,” Vex exclaimed, throwing her arms around the tired tinkerer and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “You have no idea what this means to me!”

Red in the face, Percy cleared his throat and turned the broom in her fingertips so she could read the underside of it.

“ _Death from above_ , I like it!” Vex smiled mischievously, hopping on the broom and fitting her feet into both of the stirrups. She took a second secure the extra strap around her wrist. It had saved her once before Percy had completed his modifications to the broom no reason to tempt fate in a moment of triumph.

With the stirrups Vex could steer and pull her bow from her shoulder. The arrow knocked in a fluid motion, and she sent it flying across the tavern at target of chicken one of her family members had provided.

The arrow flew true, and the broom stayed steady beneath her. Cheering, she brought the broom back down until her eyes were level with Percy’s. “Percival, this is wonderful!” she laughed before leaning forward on the floating broom to press a kiss squarely to his chapped lips.

Only the rumble of “ _Food fight!_ ” reverberating through the bar caused Percy to pull away from Vex, and in his daze, the fight was well underway before he could stop it.

And for one night, all was well with Vox Machina.


End file.
